The Text Adventures
by PinkCherry135
Summary: I RP America and I have other friends that RP some of the other countries... Through Text! I thought it would be funny. So these conversations are completly true! rated T cuz America says one cuss word! EnjoY !
1. Russia and America chat!

From:Russia  
>To: America<p>

Hello, America, I am Eating at MacDonalds D=  
>Be one with Russia... Da?<p>

From:America  
>To: Russia<p>

It's Delishious right? Like the mostest yummy thing you ever tasted?  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Russia  
>To: America<p>

No :D Vodka is the best in da world.  
>Be one with Russia... Da?<p>

From: America  
>To:Russia<p>

And i'm not saying vodka is bad... In fact I think it goes great with  
>Mickey D's!<br>I'm The Hero!

From:Russia  
>To:America<p>

What is this mickey d's you speak of?  
>Be one with Russia... Da?<p>

From:America  
>To:Russia<p>

Its a nick name for McDonalds. You should call it Mickey D's All the  
>cool countries do it.<br>I'm The Hero!

From:Russia  
>To: America<p>

Never  
>Be one with Russia... Da?<p>

From:America  
>To:Russia<p>

Well all the cool countires except you.  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Russia  
>To:America<p>

I know :D  
>Be one with Russia... Da?<p>

From:America  
>To:Russia<p>

Whatever, Anything else new in the life of Russia?  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Russia  
>To:America<p>

I got my hair cut.  
>Be one with Russia... Da?<p>

From:America  
>To:Russia<p>

Cool. Tomorrow I will too.^^  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Russia  
>To:America<p>

Ha HA Hahaha I beat you russia wins!  
>Be one with Russia... Da?<p>

From:America  
>To:Russia<p>

But,Who won the Cold War?  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Russia  
>To:America<p>

Russia. U made treaty for us so me won!  
>Be one with Russia... Da?<p>

From:America  
>To:Russia<p>

Yeah, I made the treaty I was the bigger person and I won!  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Russia  
>To:America<p>

No. You made treaty and so I won. You not big me, me big you small...  
>I have Canada bear!<br>Be one with Russia... Da?

From:America  
>To:Russia<p>

NO! MY KID BROTHER WHATSHISNAME! DONT HURT HIM!  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Russia  
>To:America<p>

Say I won and I'll spare his life.  
>Be one with Russia ... Da?<p>

From:America  
>To:Russia<p>

Oh well, I didn't really like him that much anyway.  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Russia  
>To:America<p>

I'll drop a Hamburger ^-^  
>Be one with Russia ... Da?<p>

From:America  
>To:Russia<p>

OKAY! OKAY! YOU WON! MOTHER RUSSIA WON!  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Russia  
>To:America<p>

Yay.  
>Be one with Russia... Da?<p>

From:America  
>To:Russia<p>

How did Canada get over there anyway?  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Russia  
>To:America<p>

I don't know really.  
>Be one with Russia... Da?<p>

From:America  
>To:Russia<p>

Well, tell him to come home. Mom doesn't even know he's out.  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Russia  
>To:America<p>

Never, your mother will yell at you. Hehehe  
>Be one with Russia... Da?<p>

From:America  
>To:Russia<p>

Nah she'll yell at him for being out without her permission.  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Russia  
>To:America<p>

Your mom will yell at you too because you didn't be the hero.  
>Be one with Russia... Da?<p>

From:America  
>To:Russia<p>

I am ALWAYS the hero! Tell him to come home right now or I'll  
>do somthing bad to Cuba and tell everyone He's me!<br>I'm The Hero!

From:Russia  
>To:America<p>

He said Cuba beats him up all the time, Thinking Canada is you.  
>Be one with Russia... Da?<p>

From:America  
>To:Russia<p>

Yeah and he'll do it AGAIN if he doesn't get his sorry butt home.  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Russia  
>To:America<p>

He said he don't care.  
>Be one with Russia... Da?<p>

From:America  
>To:Russia<p>

YOU BETTAR CARE YOU LITTLE SHIT! What are you doing to him, Russia? ...Are  
>you RAPING him!<br>I'm The Hero!

From:Russia  
>To:America<p>

He Hanging out with Prussia ... Wait I do not rape people, France rapes  
>people, what wrong with Canada hanging out with me?<br>Be one with Russia... Da?

From:America  
>To:Russia<p>

Nice try playing the Innocent act but Prussia is here with me, i'm watching him  
>paint his bird's nails!<br>I'm The Hero!

From:Russia/Prussia  
>To:America<p>

No, that must be Iceland, Prussia here with me, see?  
>Yo! America! How you doing? Your lil bro hangin wit me cuz I'm AWESOME!<br>hehe and Hey, I dont Paint Gilbirds Nails, I paint his wings and His beak!  
>Be one with Russia.. Da?<p>

From:America  
>To:PrussiaRussia

YO PRUSSIA! WHAT YOU DOIN OVER THERE WHEN YOU KNOW THE PARTY'S OVA HERE!  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From: Prussia (via Russia's cell)  
>To:America<p>

We're at the party! Canada just followed me as I was followin Russia...  
>Don't ask why I wasd followin him, Wait, you kno what?<br>I was following him cuz he had som russian sacks I wanted!... Ha Ha!  
>Be one with Russia... Da?<p>

From:America  
>To:Prussia (via Russia's cell)<p>

Russian SACKS? Please, PLEASE for the love of all that is holy tell me you meant Snacks!  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Prussia (via Russia's cell)  
>To:America<p>

Snacks, my bad, and I can't tex you no more, Russia wants his phone... which is totally unawesome... back.  
>Be one with Russia... Da?<p>

From:America  
>To: RussiaPrussia

Alright then... I'll talk to you when I get to that party! Bye!  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

**Hello all! Firstly I would like to thank you for reading and then I would like to tell you guys that this is a 100 percent true story! I RP America and I have a Very Good Buddy Who RPs Russia. one day we just started texting eachother and I thought it would make good FanFic so I put it up here! I hope you guys Like! oh and remeber that I dont own hetalia... If I did then Prussia would be my Sex Slave And America would be my husband! but you know Al's totally cool with me and Gil he even gets in on it sometimes! O-O YES!  
>**PLEASE STAND BY WHILE THE AUTHOR CLEANS UP THE PROJECTILE NOSEBLEED SHE JUST GAVE HERSELF**<br>I also Have A Seychelles RPer and we talk too! so be expecting more of these! thank you! Stay Prussian!**


	2. Seychelles and America chat! 1

One day America is sitting comfortably on his couch when his phone rings stating that he has a new text message he opens his phone and see that he does not have the number saved to contacts, so he reads the message

From:Unknown Number  
>To:America<p>

Hiii americaaaa!

From:America  
>To:Unknown Number<p>

Italy?  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Unknown Number  
>To:America<p>

Nooo im Seychelles!

From:America  
>To:Seychelles<p>

Oh, sorry, Hi Seychelles!  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Seychelles  
>To:America<p>

Russia gave me ur numbr!

From:America  
>To:Seychelles<p>

Cool! Wanna Explore the lower half of America?  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Seychelles  
>To:America<p>

Yaaaaaaa! Lol jk

From:America  
>To:Seychelles<p>

Oh, You were kidding? I was serious.  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Seychelles  
>To:America<p>

Lol XD

From:America  
>To:Seychelles<p>

Am I funny?  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Seychelles  
>To:America<p>

Ha ha ha u are. I'm Seychelles!

From:America  
>To:Seychelles<p>

I got that.  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Seychelles  
>To:America<p>

Wat do u mean?

From:America  
>To:Seychelles<p>

I just mean you said that already. *hamburger facestuff* Milkshake?  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Seychelles  
>To:America<p>

No, im too fat. im just watching tv.

From:America  
>To:Seychelles<p>

You on a diet or somthing?"  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Seychelles  
>To:America<p>

im on a fish diet.

From:America  
>To:Seychelles<p>

Fillet-O- Fish? And you arent fat, its all that candy you keep under  
>your shirt at all times!<br>I'm The Hero!

From:Seychelles  
>To:America<p>

Haha ha

From:America  
>To:Seychelles<p>

Don't Laugh too hard or all your candy you have will fall out!  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Seychelles  
>To:America<p>

Oh no! My candy!

From:America  
>To:Seychelles<p>

It's alright! I'll help you pick it up!  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Seychelles  
>To:America<p>

...XD

From:America  
>To:Seychelles<p>

Wait, this is my candy! what was it doing up your shirt?  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Seychelles  
>To:America<p>

Mwahaha ha ha ha ha HA HA HA HA!

From:America  
>To:Seychelles<p>

Are you hanging out with Russia?  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Seychelles  
>To:America<p>

Yeah! Russia is Awesome!

From:America  
>To:Seychelles<p>

Ha Ha tell him I won the Cold War!  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Seychelles  
>To:America<p>

Russia is a girl!

From:America  
>To:Seychelles<p>

WHAT! HE IS?  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Seychelles  
>To:America<p>

Yyess sshee iss! The one IRL anyway!

From:America  
>To:Seychelles<p>

Oh, Well I'm talking about Russia RP! Tell Russia That I won the Cold War!  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Seychelles  
>To:America<p>

I won my Independance from England! That counts! Right?...

From:America  
>To:Seychelles<p>

I did too! That makes you my little sister!  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Seychelles  
>To:America<p>

Yay!

From:America  
>To:Seychelles<p>

Yeah! that is awesome! we have one other little brother whose name I can't  
>remember right now.<br>I'm The Hero!

From:Seychelles  
>To:America<p>

Hmm, France?

From:America  
>To:Seychelles<p>

No! France is our dad!  
>England = Mom<br>France = Dad  
>Kids= You, Me, And our other little brother. (I think his name is Canada.)<p>

From:Seychelles  
>To:America<p>

Also, Hong Kong.

From:America  
>To:Seychelles<p>

Cool! so I have two little sisters!  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Seychelles  
>To:America<p>

IDK who Hong Kong is.

From:America  
>To:Seychelles<p>

Well neither do I.  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Seychelles  
>To:America<p>

Lol

From:America  
>To:Seychelles<p>

Heck, I barely know you...  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

From:Seychelles  
>To:America<p>

I'm in the african family! Waka waka waka waka!

From:America  
>To:Seychelles<p>

Lol  
>Hey! I am Having a heck of a time Talking to you, but sadly I have to go.<br>I'm The Hero!

From:Seychelles  
>To:America<p>

Kay! Bye!

**WOW you guys rock for all your nice feedback! the conversations will be mostly Seychelles/America and Russia/America for now! eventually I'll get Japans number and stuff like that! so stay tuned! Stay Prussian ^3^**


	3. Seychelles and America chat! 2

**Hey Ya'll this chat is kinda old and I forgot about it, but here you go and because I didn't update for a long while you get two! and I changed the format slightly.**

To:Seychelles!

Hey, Seychelles.  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

To:America

Hey America!

To:Seychelles!

Whatcha doin?  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

To:America

Nothin.  
>Waaazzzaaappp?<p>

To:Seychelles!

I'm at the World Conference they wont let me talk anymore :(  
>Why arent you at the WC?<br>I'm The Hero!

To:America

Im... A minor country...(T.T)

To:Seychelles!

Awh, I Looked Seychelles up on Google images, your  
>Beaches are Beautiful! (I wanna vacay there sometime)<br>I'm The Hero!

To:America

Yes they are! the royal couple from england went there  
>for their honeymoon!<p>

To:Seychelles!

NO WAY!  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

To:America

YA WAY!

To:Seychelles!

Silly England... still a monarchy when everyone else has  
>moved into diplomacy. Silly Silly England.<br>I'm The Hero!

To: America

Ha haha

To:Seychelles!

Hey that reminds me, whats ur government like?  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

To:America

Seychelles Government is a multi-party repuplic  
>since 1993, after which there were regular elections<br>The President is the main ruling in the country.

To:Seychelles!

Cool! you have a president?  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

To:America

yup

To:Seychelles!

I do too! Woo!  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

To:America

WOOOO!

To:Seychelles!

What else is up on your side of the globe?  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

To:America

Since march we have battles Somali Pirates!

To:Seychelles!

NO WAY!  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

To:America

YA WAY!

To:Seychelles!

I'll Help you fight them!  
>(Just gotta find my Pirate fighting sword)<br>I'm The Hero!

To:America

Hahaha

To:Seychelles!

I cant find my sword! I think England might've stolen it  
>Will the Prates still be there when I get back!<br>I'm The Hero!

To:America

IDK I dont think so.

To:Seychelles!

(Sob) t-thats okay... (sniffle)  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

To:America

Awww Im sorry!

To:Seychelles!

I-Its alright... WAHH!  
>I'm the Hero!<p>

To:America

No! I made you upset! I must jump from my 2nd story window!  
>\ \ ( T 0 T )  /

To:Seychelles!

No! Sis! What about your Fish? What will they do without you!  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

To:America

OOOH NOOO! I HAVENT THOUGHT OF THAT!  
>\ \ ( 0 o 0 )  /

To:Seychelles!

I'll catch you cuz...  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

To:America

I'm alright, I landed in the ocean with my fishies!

To:Seychelles!

Good! I have to go, Peace, Love and Hamburgers!  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

To:America

You mean Fish Sticks :-9

To:Seychelles!

Ha ha yeah sure! ^3^


	4. Russia is confuzzled on the 4th of July

**Here's a bonus chappie! this happened on fourth of july.**

To:America

happy birthday america, what are you doing for it?  
>Be one with Russia... Da?<p>

To: Russia

Hanging with my family, How about you?  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

To:America

Yes .  
>Be one with Russia... Da?<p>

To:Russia

So, you're hanging out with the Baltics, Ukraine and Belarus?  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

To:America

No, myself and my Kitty no here. ;D  
>Be one with Russia... Da?<p>

To:Russia

Awh! Where's your kitty?  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

To:America

Sitting on my lap why?  
>Be one with Russia...Da?<p>

To:Russia

Well it sounded like you said you couldn't find him.  
>So you and your Cat Bailed on your Family Party?<br>lol My parents are fighting and my dick of a brother isn't even here!  
>I guess Canadians are too cool to come their brother's birthdays.<br>I'm The Hero!

To:America

Alfred, I am at your Party, I'm sitting right next to you.  
>-MapleLover<br>Sending...  
>Sending...<br>Sending...  
>Send failed, Would you like to retry?<br>"WTF! why did it fail?"  
>Because you're lame.<p>

To:America

I wasn't told of this Party?  
>Be one with Russia...Da?<p>

To:Russia  
>=.= Ugh, Nevermind.<br>I'm The Hero!

To:America

Wha?  
>Be one with Russia... Da?<p>

To:Russia

Don't worry about it I dont invite Communists to my  
>birthday parties anyway, Enjoy your day.<br>I'm getting Cake and Fireworks! BAM!  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

To:America

Oh, (kol kol kol) Happy B-day I'm going to get some rare  
>flavored Vodka.<br>Be one with Russia... Da?

To:Russia

Rare flavor vodka? I heard of Root Beer Flavored Vodka?  
>Like that?<br>I'm The Hero!

To:America

Da, Kinda Why?  
>Be one with Russia... Da?<p>

To:Russia

No reason. Talk to you later.  
>I'm The Hero!<p>

To:America

Okay, talk to you later then.  
>Be one with Russia... Da?<p>

**There you go! stay tuned! I have a feeling that this is going to get funny! and While you are waiting, check out my other Hetalia fics I Need A Drink and the Fem!Nation Drabbles!**


End file.
